Spartan 666
by killerman83ca
Summary: Here is another Beta. So please tell me what you think of it so far. The Rating might go up later so please be nice
1. Prologue

This is a story about another Spartan. This Spartan doesn't have a record or any documents. They are the most dangerous Spartan UNSC has ever made. This Spartan doesn't like to be stabbed in the back his superiors. If he is stabbed in the back, he would find out who did it and then kill them. So please understand that this story might sound like another one on this site but this one is different this is the story of Spartan 666.

I am trying another one so please understand that I am trying my hardness. If you would like I please give me some advice on how I can make it better. There might be some swearing in this chapter.

Prologue

As he looked around he could tell something was going to happen. He looked around and saw that he was going to be attacked so he set up some booby traps. The Spartan smiled and said to himself, "Now I have to wait. Because I have to see what is going to happen." He raised his Battle Rifle and pointed it at the incoming company he was about to have. That is when something happen the attack stopped and someone said over the intercom, "Spartan 666. Please report to the bridge on the double." Spartan 666 shook his head and said, "I really hate this shit." As he walked out of the simulator he was training in. The forest changed to show some bulkheads and some windows. He put his Battle Rifle across his shoulder blades and said in a low voice, "I was about to see if my booby trap worked or not." Then a figurine showed up next to him and said in an authoritative voice, "You know you have to obey orders no matter what." He looked at the figure and said angrily, "You know Betty. I shouldn't be around but when they have a big problem that can't be handled by the marines so they sent me in. I don't like it." Betty smiled and said, "Don't worry. You might get to see Earth for a bit before the next mission. Andy." Andy is Spartan 666 who doesn't have a service record in the UNSC and if you go back into his past you can't find out who his parents were or anything like that. If you asked an Admiral or a Captain about Spartan 666 they would tell you that there wasn't one.

Andy walked to the bridge of the UNSC Destroyer Deadlier. As he walked he could feel that the ship was moving to a planet. David stopped and took a look at what was going on. As soon as accessed the panel he looked at where the ship was going. A planet was coming into view. Andy shook his head and went back walking to the bridge of the ship. As soon as he reached the bridge he looked around and said in a voice that had a hint of boredom, "I hope this wouldn't take long." An Ensign came over and said, "This way sir." Andy followed the Ensign to where the Captain was and said, "Sir. Spartan 666 is here." The Captain turned from his paper work and said, "Please return to you post Ensign." The Ensign nodded and went back to his station. Andy inside his helmet smiled because he was standing in front of the most famous Captain of the UNSC Navy. Andy said, "Captain. What are we doing here?" The Captain looked at him and said, "We are here to pick something up. And you are going to get it. Please follow me." Andy shook his head and said, "I don't know what is going on. If we are here to pick something up wouldn't a Prowler or a Corvette be better?" The Captain gave a half hearted laugh and said, "That would be this planet is under some unwanted guests you are going in to clear out the area where the package is and then bring it back to us. Rebels have hijacked a Pelican that was shipping something important. The information is classified. I don't know what it is but I have orders to sent down a Pelican and pick it up." Andy looked at the information and said, "So what am I doing here?"

The Captain looked at him and said, "You are the backup for the Pelican. I am sending Marines in first and then if they can get it without any problems then I wouldn't send you in. But if they do I am going to pull them out and send you in. As of this moment you are on standby." Andy shook his head and said, "I will be in the armory if you need me." Then Andy left the bridge. Once he reached the armory he removed his Battle Rifle and stripped it down and started to clean it.

This is a beta so please be nice to me on this.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As he cleaned his Battle Rifle Betty looked at him and said, "What is wrong." Andy took a rag and cleaned the slide and said, "I don't like waiting on the ship. I don't know why they didn't send me in first then sent in the marines after I clear the base out." Betty shook her head and said, "Please understand. You might destroy the target without knowing it." Andy smiled and said, "Good point. But something else isn't there. You are not telling me something what is it?" Betty sat down in front of Andy and said, "I know what we are doing here but I can't tell anyone. Including the Captain. It comes from Section 4 of the UNSC." Andy shook his head and said, "Ordering a mission without any information. What is going on with them?" Meanwhile on a Pelican heading down to the planet a group of marines checked their gear. The leader said, "Ok. Listen up. The rebel's have taken something and we are going in to get it back. Which means we have to kill all of them? What they don't know is we are coming. The Pelican will be on standby for pick up after we get the target." Everyone double checked their gear and got ready. After a couple of minutes the pelican came down to the ground. The Pilot said, "Ok. This is the drop off point. Contact me when you have gotten the package and cleared a LZ for me." Then the Pelican moved down to the ground and open the back hatch. The marines jumped out and then they got into a defense position. The Pelican moved away and then landed behind some cover until ordered to come in and pick up. The leader said, "Ok. Let us get going we are about 3 kilometers from the target which means we are moving fast but also alert." They headed out. Andy had finished his cleaning his Rifle and then attached everything back together. Betty looked at him and said, "They are on the move." Andy pointed his weapon at the farthest wall and pulled the trigger. Then he heard the click of the hammer in the chamber and said, "There that should do for the mission." Betty shook her head and said, "What do you mean 666." When ever Betty called him by his name it meant that she wasn't worried about him but when she called him by his number then she was worried. Andy lowered his weapon and said, "They will get there but only a few feet from the target when they will be calling the Pelican for a hot pick up." Andy got up and walked over to grab some ammo and another weapon. He didn't like going in with one weapon but he had a choice. He would sneak about 3 weapons with him on a mission if it calls for it. Andy grabbed an Assault Rifle. And then checked it out. He stripped it down also and started to clean it also. He shook his head and said, "Betty make a note. Please tell the Captain that the weapons need to be cleaned after every mission and before. For example I always checked my weapons before I go on a mission and afterwards I clean them. When you get into a fire fight you don't want your weapon to be jamming during the fight." Betty nodded her head and said, "Point taking. And passed on to the Captain right now."

Andy started to clean his Assault Rifle because he didn't want anything to go wrong on the mission. 30 minutes later he had returned to the Bridge and said, "How is it going?" The Captain turned their head and said, "Good so far. They are at the target now. But there is still no contact with the enemy there let. Betty scan the base and please tell me what is in the base." Betty showed up on a pedestal and said, "Scan compete. The package is there and also the enemy has some sentry's on duty. Do you want me to put it on screen?" The Captain nodded their head and Betty brought it up on the main screen. Andy looked at the map and saw that some dots were on the move towards the base. There were a few red dots on the screen also walking around in front of the base. Andy then saw that the green dots were moving out in a beat formation but that is when things got bad. Over at the communication station the com officer said, "Sir. They are under attack from the enemy. They are requesting extracting on the double." Andy said, "I am leaving. I am going to go in alone and I am taking a Pelican. Betty will control it when I land." Before the Captain could say anything Andy was gone from the Bridge and on his way to the docking bay. He ran up the ramp of the nearest Pelican and went thought the system check faster then anyone else could. Once that was done he said, "Captain. I will contact you when I am done. If I don't report back in 2 hours leave right away. I will destroy the base if need be." The Captain showed up on a screen and said, "Ok. I am ordering you to clear out the whole base but if I don't hear from you in 2 hours I will leave." Andy smiled behind his helmet and said, "Yes. Captain. Please tell Section 4 to go to hell." The Captain nodded and said, "Understood. And good luck." Andy nodded and said, "Thanks. Please open the door so I can head out." Then he closed the channel and waited. He didn't wait long because as soon as he closed the channel the door's open and the first Pelican came in. Once it was docked he headed out. After doing a wing over he headed down to the planet. Betty said, "You will be on the ground in 10 minutes." Andy said, "Ok. Once we are down I want you to move the Pelican to a save location and wait for my order." She nodded her head and said, "Understood."

Meanwhile the first Pelican docked and medical officers came over and one said, "Get the wounded to the Medical bay on the double." They took the wounded to the medical bay to be checked out and that is when the captain came in and said, "What happen?" The leader walked up to them and said, "Sneaky Bastard mined the field. We walked right into an ambush. But that wasn't all. They knew we were coming." The Captain was shocked to hear that someone tipped the rebel's off. Then an alarm went off. The Captain walked to a panel and said, "What is the hell going on?" The Lieutenant that they left in command said, "Sir. We have some enemy ships coming at us. We are going to engage them." The Captain left the medical bay and went to the bridge and said, "Report." Sitting down in the command chair. Then the com officer said, "Sir. We got contact with more then 500 ships. Longsword fighter coming right at us." The Captain said, "I want a weapons lock on those ships. Then contact 666 telling him we have some company here." Betty showed up on a pedestal and said, "I already contacted him. When they showed up he will meet up with us at a save location. I don't know where. He would send the signal when he gets there." Meanwhile on the Planet Andy had landed and Betty had moved the Pelican to a save distance. Andy smiled behind his helmet and said, "This is Dragon. Heading to location Beta 7." Then he headed out. He had everything he needed for this battle. He had an Assault Rifle and a Battle Rifle. When he came to the first sand dune he looked crawled up it and took a peek. He smiled and said, "What do we have here." He switched to his Battle Rifle because with the Scope he could see things better. As he looked from one corner to the other he counted how many rebels were there. Then saw where the Marines had got hit. Andy crawled down and said, "Location confirmed. Heading to Location Alpha 8." Once he was down the sand dune he ran over to where the marines got hit. Then he saw something he wouldn't believe. There was a Sniper Rifle. Not a few feet away. Andy smiled and started to make a hole in the sand to hide his secret weapon. Once that was done he moved to the Sniper Rifle and moved it to another location.

I would like to Thank Half-Jaw for helping me on this story.


End file.
